On se reverra
by Seilin
Summary: Gojyo retrouve une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Vraiment mes résumés ne s'améliore pas. Review?


_**On se reverra !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

**Titre :** On se reverra !

**Genre :** One shot, humour et...heu...amour?

**Couples :** Gojyo Asae.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**On se reverra !**

Comme toujours notre quatuor était arrivé dans une ville.

« - On dirait que c'est la fête ! »

« - Super ! »

« - Reste ici ! »

« - Mais Sanzo… »

« - On doit d'abord trouver un endroit ou dormir. »

Mais ils eurent beau faire le tour de la ville, les auberges étaient complètes. Enfin toutes sauf une. Ils y entrèrent et réussirent à obtenir quatre chambres individuelles. Sauvés !

« - Asae, conduit tout de suite ces messieurs dans leurs chambres ! »

« - Tout de suite monsieur. »

_« Asae._ »

Une jeune femme aux yeux argent et cheveux argent apparus.

« - Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Asae les conduisit à leurs chambres. Elle allait les laisser lorsque Gojyo la plaqua contre le mur un bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Et sans rien dire il l'embrassa avant de se faire menacer par un baffeur. Il partit en lançant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

« - Qu'es ce qui t'a prit Gojyo ? D'ordinaire tu ne te comporte pas comme ça ! »

Son sourire railleur aux lèvres, Gojyo c'était assis sur une chaise et fumait.

« - Elle était trop tentante. »

« - En attendant on va se faire jeter dehors à cause de toi ! »

« - Mais non ! Je suis sûre que ça lui a plu. »

Gojyo eut tôt fait de se lever et d'éviter le coup de baffeur. Il éclata de rire et sortit sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

« - Il va encore nous attirer des emmerdes. »

« - …Faisons lui un peu confiance, c'est un grand garçon ! »

« - C'est un ados qui ne pense qu'à ces hormones, je ne vois pas où est l'adulte là dedans ! »

« - Sanzo… »

« - Dites, j'ai la dalle ! »

« - Hmph descendons manger ! »

Ils descendirent donc manger. Gojyo était justement entrain de draguer la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne semblait pas indifférente au kappa. Hakkai soupira. La pauvre si elle savait. Enfin bon, c'était le problème de Gojyo pas le sien. Il partit donc manger bientôt rejoins par Gojyo. Asae les servit sans problème. Le repas était assez calme. Pour une fois Gojyo ne se disputait pas avec Gokû, il se contentait d'observer la serveuse.

« - Gojyo, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ces sentiments. »

« - …Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hakkai ! Je ne joue pas avec elle ! De toute façon… »

« - Elle a flashé sur toi, ça se voit ! »

Gojyo le regarda surprit.

« - T'es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hakkai dévisagea son ami. Cet air incrédule ne ressemblait pas au métis. Il soupira, et hocha la tête positivement. Gojyo se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la serveuse. Qui avait justement des problèmes avec un client beaucoup trop pervers à son goût.

« - Hey papi ! Quand on sait pas draguer on reste chez soi ! »

« - De quoi ? T'es qui toi d'abord ? »

« - Son fiancé ! »

Asae souleva un regard surprit vers le métis. De leur côté Sanzo mourait d'envie d'expédier un certain métis droit dans l'autre monde. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con. Comment pouvait-il être aussi nonchalant. Vraiment il manquait de savoir-vivre. Gojyo revint vers ses amis avec Asae dans les bras.

« - Bon moi je vais voir la fête ! Bye ! »

Aucun de ses amis ne pu le retenir. Encore moins mettre la jeune femme en garde contre ce pervers dégénéré. Dépités ils hésitèrent puis finalement décidèrent de se balader aussi.

« - Gojyo, tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas de problèmes après ça ? »

« - Je m'en moque mais dis-moi, toi plutôt t'es parti sans prévenir ton patron. Tu risque pas ton boulot ? »

« - …Je m'en fiche ! »

« - Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? »

« -…J'ai vraiment besoins de te répondre ? »

Le métis la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

« - Non c'est vrai excuse-moi ! »

Asae lui rendit son sourire avant de soupirer. Ils se promenèrent sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échanger. Juste être l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait sans jamais rien osé s'avouer. Mais aujourd'hui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé le métis avait envie de lui dire. Ce qui lui brûlait le cœur depuis qu'il avait quitté cette maison. Comment aurait-il pu oublier celle qu'il aimait. Il soupira. Il était un dragueur invétérer, pourquoi voudrait-elle de lui. Et puis il était un métis. Ça ne l'aidait pas. Il se tourna vers elle. Où était-elle passée ? Il la chercha du regard.

« - Asae ? »

Se retournant il la vit à une boutique à deux pas même pas. Il s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille si fine. Elle sursauta à ce contact imprévu mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Le vendeur revint et lui donna le collier. Gojyo l'observa, il y avait deux chaîne et un cœur briser. Asae sourit, remercia le vendeur et ils s'éloignèrent hors de la ville. Grimpant sur une petite colline ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et contemplèrent les lumières de la ville qui scintillait.

« - …Asae, il faut que je te dise… »

Le métis déglutit. C'était toujours aussi difficile qu'avant. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Etre à côté d'elle, vivre avec elle sans jamais oser lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et aujourd'hui il l'avait retrouvé mais il était toujours aussi incapable de lui dire. Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retira trop vivement, le rouge aux joues. Mais qu'es ce qu'il lui avait pris. Une furieuse envie de partir étreignit la jeune femme. Elle allait se lever mais son bras fut retenue et avant d'avoir pu réagir elle se retrouvait dans les bras du métis et des lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se passait elle laissa le métis approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent après de longues minutes.

« - …go…Gojyo pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« - A cause de ça… je, je ne supportais plus d'être à tes côtés sans pouvoir te le dire. J'étais incapable de te l'avouer. C'était trop dur. J'ai fini par ne plus supporter et je suis parti. » Il releva vers elle un regard inquiet et coupable. « Tu m'en veux ? »

« - …Non, moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à le dire. »

Le métis lui caressa la joue écartant les quelques mèches argentés que la lune faisait briller.

« - …Je t'aime. »

Asae considéra un moment Gojyo comme pour le sonder. Avant de sourire. Le métis était surpris et tendu. Il lui avait dit mais maintenant n'allait-elle pas partir. N'allait-elle pas le laisser seul. Tous les êtres qu'il avait aimé ne lui avaient pas rendu et pour cause il était un métis. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec elle ? L'inquiétude perçait son regard. La peur d'être à nouveau rejeté refaisait surface. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette. Sa seule amie. A la mort de sa mère il avait été recueillie par un homme. Un homme qui lui avait appris à jouer aux cartes, à boire, à draguer et à savoir se battre. Et cet homme avait une fille né d'une de ses conquêtes. La femme était parti en lui laissant l'enfant sur les bras. Asae. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Elle était son aînée de deux ans. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et un jour il était parti sans rien dire comme un voleur. Il s'était enfui comme un moins que rien.

« -…Je t'aime Gojyo ! »

Le cœur du métis fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Avait-il réellement entendu ou alors était son imagination. Et maintenant. N'était-il pas entrain de faire un rêve encore et encore. Un rêve dans lequel il la retrouvait. Il vit tout d'un coup les deux bras de la jeune femme lui passer quelque chose autour du cou. Il remarqua alors le collier. Une moitié pour elle, une moitié pour lui. Jamais le métis ne s'était senti aussi heureux. D'un geste il enlaça de nouveaux la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Au loin le feu d'artifice commençait. Ils le regardèrent ensemble, trop heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Un bruit attira leur attention. Gojyo manqua de s'étouffer. C'est pas vrai que faisaient ces amis ici. Il n'aurait donc jamais la paix ? Il soupira mais ne fit rien. Tant qu'il gardait Asae dans ces bras le reste il s'en moquait.

De leur côté ses amis soupirèrent. Le métis n'avait pas perdu son temps, et la pauvre jeune femme allait avoir une belle désillusion. Sanzo était tenté de déclarer qu'il restait un jour de plus dans cette ville histoire de faire payer au kappa ces imprudences. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Ce village était paisible et ils avaient bien le droit de prendre du repos. Il s'approcha discrètement et murmura avec le conducteur. Ce dernier émit un petit sourire gêné. Sanzo était vraiment méchant quand il le voulait mais il était d'accord aussi.

La nuit était bien avancé, ils rentrèrent tous à l'auberge. Gojyo cependant ne se gêna pas pour tenir son amie par la main, main qu'elle lui abandonna volontiers. Gokû tombait de sommeil et partit se coucher. Hakkai et Sanzo échangèrent un regard et firent de même. Gojyo qui n'avait rien perdu de ces regards ne put réprimé un sourire.

« - Qu'es ce qui t'amuse ? »

« - J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'ils ont décidé de me faire payer ma drague. Ils sont capable de me sortir que l'on reste un jour de plus. »

« - Ce serait bien. »

Le métis sourit et l'embrassa, l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Oui ce serait formidable. Une journée de plus avec elle il ne demandait rien d'autre. Et lentement il la prit. Un désir immense qui allait le consumé sous peu. Il la voulait. Il la voulait oui mais pas comme il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle femme. Il la voulait elle. Il voulait son être, son âme, son amour. Il l'aimait, oui il savait ce que c'était aimer. Elle, il l'aimait à s'en arracher le cœur. A s'en brûler l'âme. Il aurait tout donner pour elle. Cette peau si douce, ce visage remplit de gentillesse, ces yeux qui ne le rejetaient pas. Des yeux pareil. De l'argent. Il aimait se perdre, se noyer dedans. Jamais le tabou ne s'était senti aussi puissant, aussi heureux.

Le matin. Le métis ouvrit les yeux et se tourna aussitôt. Il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien réel. Il l'avait retrouvé, il l'avait aimé, il lui avait appartenu et elle. Elle s'était donné à lui, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune femme remua et ouvrit les yeux. Ces lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire, ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes puis se décidèrent à descendre. Gojyo était bien décidé à s'amuser de la tête de ces amis. Lorsqu'il descendit le fait que Sanzo lui annonce qu'il restait une journée de plus ne le surpris nullement et le ravi intérieurement même s'il imita parfaitement la tête d'un déterré. Il ne parut pas dans l'auberge de la journée. S'amusant à faire croire à ses amis, qu'il était en situation délicate. De toute façon cela valait mieux. Si tout le monde ignorait la vérité, la jeune femme courait moins de risques. Lorsque tout serait fini, il reviendrait la chercher. La journée passa rapidement, trop vite aux goûts des deux amoureux. La nuit vint puis le matin. Sur le pas de la porte les quatre de la Jeep attendait que l'aubergiste leur apporte leur repas. Asae parut avec un panier remplit de victuailles. Chacun guettait les réactions du métis mais il n'y eu aucun malaise. Il prit le panier et sourit.

« - Merci. »

« - …Tu reviendras ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain emplit de doutes.

Gojyo sourit comment pourrait-il ne pas revenir.

« - Je te le promet ! »

La jeune femme sourit, et laissa la Jeep s'éloigner.

« - Nous repasserons ici au retour. » Déclara Sanzo un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« - …Je l'espère bien. » Soupira Gojyo sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, son visage toujours tourné vers le village.

Les trois amis se dévisagèrent. Etrange comportement. Chacun à sa manière dévisagea le métis, un collier à son cou. Oui il était vraiment étrange.

**Owari**

On n'oublie pas ma petite review. Même si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter d'écrire des fics complètement nulle.

Sanzo : C'est bien de t'en rendre compte.

Gojyo : L'est pas très descriptif ton one-shot.

Sei :…C'est que moi les descriptions…et puis je préfères comme ça.

Gojyo : …Pas cool ! Ecris plus de truc comme ça alors si c'est pas détaillé.

Sanzo assommant le métis : Hentai no kappa.

Sei : Review quand même ?


End file.
